Secret
by I-Really-Love-Happy-Endings
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Elena gets a mysterious note that leads her to the Salvatore Boarding house.


**Here is a new one-shot that I've been working on. School has been kicking my butt, so it was kind of hard to put it together. But now it's finished and here, so enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _"Let's meet up at mine. Please come...S"_

Elena read the note, that Caroline had just given her. She didn't know what to think. Without a single word she left, lost in her thoughts. Caroline just watched her friend leave her.

"Well, you're welcome," Caroline retorted and went to classroom.

Elena was walking through the school hallway, which was getting emptier with every passing second. The next lesson started and according to her timetable, Elena was supposed to be sitting in one of the classrooms of the Mystic Falls High School too. Instead, she was walking away.

 _Why does Stefan want to meet me? Why didn't he say anything, we had a lesson together?_ She was thinking. But she couldn't find the answer to those questions. Whether her thoughts were crazy or horrible and creepy, not even one stopped her from starting her car and going to the Salvatore's. _What could be so important, that Stefan wants me to ditch the lesson for it? Is must be urgent, otherwise it could wait._

In a few short minutes that only felt like a few seconds to her, she was parking her car in front of the old mansion. She got out of the car, locked it and went to the door. Nervously she got closer to the door and banged on her. After the first hit the hard wooden door opened a little itself.

"This isn't good," she said to herself quietly and opened it.

"Stefan? Stefan, are you here?" she shouted, but no one answered. "Damon? Hello, is anybody here?" she tried again as she was slowly walking into the living room, ready to escape if she needed to. Suddenly she saw a tall figure with dark hair, sitting in an armchair.

"Hey!" she shouted at the person. The mysterious person turned around.

"Damon?" She sighed of relief and her heart started to calm down.

"Elena, hi," said Damon, giving Elena a half-smirk.

"Is Stefan here?"

"Stefan? He's in school. Or at least he should be."

"That's strange..." said Elena quietly to herself, which Damon obviously heard, thanks to vampire hearing.

"What's strange?" Damon was curious about what was bugging Elena.

"Nothing, actually. I just got pranked. I should go home," Elena said bitterly and turned to leave.

"Someone gave you a note, telling you to meet him at his house? You're so naive Elena, that prank is as old as the world," said Damon with a laugh. Right after, Elena turned to him and she wanted to leave, but something was stopping her.

"How do you know it was a note?" she asked suspiciously and slowly walked to him.

"Lucky guess," he said carelessly, shrugging his shoulders. Slowly he took a sip from the the glass he was holding in his hand, not breaking eye contact with Elena.

"It was you, wasn't it? You gave Caroline the note!" she blamed him.

"Elena, don't be ridiculous. Why would I do that?" He played clueless.

"I would like to know that too," she answered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, let's say that it was me," he smirked.

"How could you do that? And how dare you use Stefan as an excuse?" she shouted huffily.

"Stefan? Oh come on... Yes, the _S_ was there but if you think about it, I am a _Salvatore_ , so nobody is anyone as an excuse. You just wanted it to be Stefan. And on the other hand, how did you know where to go? It could've been from anyone, whose name starts with an _S_ ," he racionally defended his act and noticed that during his last words Elena started to blush a little.

"Fine, what do you want?" was her first response that seemed acceptable to her. In that moment Damon approached her. She stepped back, but then Damon approached again. It was going on like this, until Elena felt a cold wall behind her back. Damon was only a few centimeters away from her face and his eyes were only focused on her expression. He didn't look away not even for the slightest moment.

"Ehm, okay, great, so what do you want?" asked Elena, even though she had a very clear idea of what he might have wanted in that moment. Unfortunately she was trapped. Damon just stood there, not listening to her at all. He felt her blood running through her veins, her beautiful scent, he heard her heart beating. All of that only a few centimeters away from him. And all of that didn't belong to him. It belonged to Stefan. When thinking of his brother's name, he snapped back into reality and realized that Elena was trying to push him away.

"Damon, come on, let me go."

"When you kiss me," he whispered into her ear and gave her a nice smile. In the back of his mind he hoped she would do it. Actually he wished that she would do it.

"And will you tell me the reason?" she answered with a question and pushed him away. Even though somewhere deep in her mind she could find a few reasons. Damon let her push him, because to tone of her voice reminded him that even if she agreed to it, it wouldn't be real. She looked him up and down before leaving.

"Because I have a present for you," she heard from behind her. When Damon saw she stopped, he added:"It's your birthday today. Or am I wrong?"

"Well, yea... it is, but..." She didn't know what to say. She always thought that Damon was a narcissistic self-centred idiot, who thought that he could dare to do anything. The fact that he knew about her birthday and had a present for her left her speechless.

For a short moment he disappeared and came back, with a small package in his hands. Elena walked to him and took it from him.

"Happy Birthday." One last time she looked at him before opening the present.

She unwrapped the package and then opened a small black box that was hidden inside of it. For a moment she forgot to breathe. She was looking at a pair of silver earrings with little bats. Their eyes were two small shimmering gems. They were beautiful. The brightest smile Damon had ever seen appeared on her face. In that moment Elena wrapped her arms around her neck and gave him a warm kiss on his cheek.

"You like them?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Do you really have to ask?" she said with a smile and replaced her current pair of earrings for the ones from Damon.

"Why didn't you wait till the evening? I have a birthday party."

"Well, I'm going to be out of town and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow," Damon explained. If she only knew that he actually wanted to be there, but he'd made a deal with Stefan that he just wouldn't show up. He could've broken it like always, but watching Elena and Stefan being all lovey-dovey? No thanks. He'd rather be hunting squirrels in the woods.

As Elena was walking to the front door, it suddenly flew open.

"Elena? Here you are!" Stefan hugged her. "Caroline told me about the note, I was worried," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, funny story. Someone just pranked me, but it's okay. I'm going home now," she calmed him down.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Stefan smiled at her and took her hand in his. Then they both went to Stefan's room. Before Elena disappeared from Damon's view, she gave him a smile and a look that said "thank you". Damon smiled back. He was happy that she liked him at least a little bit and went back to sit in his armchair.


End file.
